


Destiel Drabbles/OneShots

by SoraJinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is Not a Morning Person (Supernatural), Cute, Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fighter Dean Winchester, Flirting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Medic Castiel (Supernatural), Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paintball, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Slave Dean Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, Various Destiel Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles and One-Shots all mixed into multi-chapter layers. I get ideas for stories, but they go nowhere so here they lay for everyone to read and enjoy :D
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Heaven Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven by Kane Brown

The soft light peeked through the curtains illuminating the room in its soft glow.

Two bodies laid together, curled around one another, ignoring the new day.

As the sun rose higher, the streams of light found its way onto the bed and into the eyes of one of them. They moved their head away, groaning, before curling tighter into the body before them.

A chuckle from the other had them opening one eye to peer up at them.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he cooed, lifting a hand to stroke the others cheek.

He got a grumble in response. Another low chuckle followed by the shifting of said chuckler.

"Do we have anything planned today?"

Another grumble.

"What was that?" his voice teasing.

"Yes," the voice low, gravelly with morning grogginess.

"Aww, it _is_ alive,"

Peeking his eye open to stare at the way to chipper of a man before him, his green eyes alight with mischief for it being way too early in the morning.

"Dean…" he trailed off, pulling the covers over his head.

"C'mon Cas, you love me," Dean answered, pulling the blankets back just enough to meet Cas' sleepy blues.

"I question that," Cas replied, rolling away from Dean.

"You knew what you were getting into," Dean responded, tugging at the man’s shoulder to bring him back. The other sighed and complied, rolling back into the space heater of a man but moving the covers back over his head.

They lay there in silence, Castiel eventually removing the blanket from over his head to stare back at the man.

Dean felt a swell of pride when Cas' face broke out into a small smile. Cas shifted impossibly closer to Dean, pushing the man onto his back so he could lay his head on Dean's chest.

Kissing the top of his head, Dean relaxed back into his pillows. Looks like they weren't going anywhere real quick. He loves everything about this man.

Castiel gave a small huff, indicating he was falling deeper into sleep.

Dean really can't imagine anything better than this, including heaven. How could anyone think that somewhere else is better than right now, in this room, with the person they love?

Lying next to Cas, he's really not convinced how heaven could be better than this.


	2. Castiel's Speech

Dean ran a hand over his face, holding in a groan as he listened to Cas read through his speech. He just finished with the first verse of it and was working his way through the examples.  
  
“But did you know, that with those in Africa-”  
  
Oh, my sweet Gaia, what did he deserve to withstand this torture.  
  
“According to one research, the study for-”  
  
Holy cow, he’s going to explode.  
  
He ran both hands over his face and through his hair as he listened to Cas drone on and on.  
  
“But! Did you know that-”  
  
“Cas. Oh my god. I love you, but please. I can’t poop with you outside the stall door!” Dean exploded, feeling his insides turning from having to hold it for so long.  
  
The abrupt silence made him uneasy, but Cas did barge up to the door right as he sat down. And Dean wasn’t exactly gonna deny his boyfriend on the rehearsing of his speech. Just...not in the bathroom. When he has to take a number 2.  
  
He heard Castiel clear his throat before the sound of footsteps walking away from the door.  
  
Hearing the door shut to another room in the apartment was Dean’s cue to let it rip.  
  
Later, he was definitely gonna have to make it up to Cas for yelling at him. But they’ve been dating for a while now. And the guy should know that Dean can’t do his business when someone was talking to him. Maybe a dinner date? Or flowers? Maybe chocolates? A blowjob always solves things.


	3. Beautiful Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Crazy by Luke Combs

“Cas! We’re gonna be late!” Dean shouted up the stairs as he checked his watch for the 6th time that evening. He managed to get off work early so that he could shower and get ready in a timely manner.  
  
One of the few times he was able to be ready before Castiel. When he got home, Cas had been hustling around, cleaning the house, already home from work.   
  
_~_ _His day starts with a coffee and ends with a wine~_   
  
“I’m almost ready,” Castiel’s voice called down the stairs.   
  
He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.   
  
He really loves that man.   
  
There are few and far moments when Cas was the one taking forever to get ready.   
  
But truly...Dean loves it.   
  
~ _When he gets that come get me look in his eyes. Well it kinda scares him the way that he drives me wild, When he drives me wild_ _~_ _  
_   
Cas did have a tendency for canceling on some of these shindigs. Dean honestly couldn’t complain. If Castiel didn’t want to go, deciding to stay on the couch and watch tv, well, he was ok with that. Of course, it didn’t last long, once the guy got comfortable, he ended up falling asleep.   
  
~ _The way that he dances, ain't afraid to take chances And wears his heart on his sleeve~_   
  
A small smile tugged at his lips at the image.   
  
“Dean,” a voice interrupting Dean’s train of thought. He looked up, unable to suppress the low chuckle at the man’s appearance.   
  
“You know we’re supposed to be leaving for the party, right?” Dean asked, taking in the sweatpants and oversized t-shirt.   
  
“Can we...can we stay in?” Castiel asked, tiredness in his voice as he rubbed at one of his eyes.   
  
Dean smiled, his gaze looking towards the floor then back to Cas.   
  
“Yeah, that’s fine, we don’t need to go,”   
  
After changing out of his formal wear, the two made themselves comfortable on the couch, shuffling through Netflix for something to watch.   
  
  
~ _He's unpredictable, unforgettable. It's unusual, unbelievable. How he’s such a fool, yeah he’s such a fool for him_ _._ Yeah, he's crazy, but his crazies beautiful to me.~


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was Originally a Prompt that I made, and I couldn't think fo anything for a chapter story, so if anyone wants to continue it, just make sure to tag me.
> 
> This is sad! Please be aware

"So we have a deal?" Crowley questioned, peering over the rim of his wine glass.

Castiel shifted in his seat, his gaze looking around the room. Contemplating the negotiations that have been placed on the table.

"It seems...feasible for now."

Crowley huffed, setting the glass down on the side table.

"How about I throw in a conservation gift?"

Wrinkling his nose, Castiel shook his head.

"I have no need for plants to seal this deal."

"No...I mean, a body. I have plenty of slaves around here. I'm glad to give one away. They don't last long around here anyway." Crowley replied, waving his hand to signal one of the servants to do his bidding.

"A slave?" Castiel's eyes widening.

"I'm sure Michael would appreciate another soldier for his army." The sound of the door opening, the sound of chains and the slamming of a door.

Looking in the direction of the noise, Castiel spotted a tall, covered in bruises and blood, male body standing with his head down.

"Kneel," Crowley commanded. The slave tightened his fist, along with the rest of his body tensing. When he didn't listen, Crowley snapped his fingers.

The servant brought up a whip and slashed at the slave. One good hit causing the man to fall to his knees.

Castiel's wings fluttering at the sound of the man's knees hitting the stone floor.

"Now show our guest that pretty face of yours," 

A took a moment, but the slave slowly raised his head. 

Castiel breathing stopped at the site of the green eyes staring back at him. Full of defiance and anger.

"I might keep him for myself," Castiel commented, gaze flickering to Crowley briefly, who chuckled. "What's his story?"

"Caught him and his brother spying. They thought they could pass themselves off as servants. They were easy enough to crack, once I found their weakness,"

"What was his?" Castiel asked nonchalantly, gesturing towards the slave.

"His younger brother. He was like a flood gate after we tortured that boy,"

"Where's the brother now?"

Crowley shrugged like he was bored as he looked at his nails.

"Dead. One too many tortures and his heart gave out," Castiel's gaze wandered over to the man in question just in time to see him tense again.

"All that rage, he'd be perfect. Michael will be grateful for this." Rising to his feet, Castiel's nose crinkled.

"I know I've been asking a lot, but could you do me one last favor?" Crowley hummed in response.

"Can you dose him in water, so I won't have to sit with that stink during my trip?" Nodding his head with a laugh, he gestured for the servant to take the slave away.

-

The trip was silent. The slave staring down at the wooden floor of the carriage while one of Crowley's men continued to converse with him. A part of the agreement was to meet in neutral territory and Crowley would send a carriage to pick him up.

It wasn't a long trip, just under thirty minutes.

Castiel stepped out of the carriage first, greeted by his men with a nod. He tugged on the chain until the servant came out.

A man from the ranks walked up, long brown hair swept back in a low ponytail and brown eyes.

"Samuel, please take this to the holding chambers. A gift for King Michael."

The man looked between the two, nodding as he took the chains, guiding the slave away.

Castiel turned back to Crowley's man, Alastair who wore a cheeky smirk after watching the display.

"You gonna have some fun with that one before you give him away?" He drawled out.

"Of course, why should King Michael have all the fun," Alastair let out a boisterous laugh before turning and entering the carriage.

Castiel watched the horses race off until they were nothing more than a speck.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel turned towards his men. A slow smile creeping up.

"He fell for it," the men burst into cheers, high-fiving one another.

Castiel took only a moment to enjoy before heading in the direction of where his friend went.

Heart-stopping once he opened the door to a touching scene, Sam hugging his brother, tears falling like crazy. Only Sam looked up when the creak of the door announced his presence.

"I'll-uh...I'll go get some water to help clean this up." Sam grasping his brother's shoulders, giving a small nod, unable to believe his brother he was actually here.

The door shut behind him, leaving the Castiel to stare at the man before him.

"Dean-" the word choked him. He hadn't said his name out loud in so long.

The man, Dean, turned slightly. Taking a step, then another, until Castiel was able to touch Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the first thing to fumble out, Castiel reaching lower to the shackles, easily breaking them off.

Dean's hands swung lifelessly to his side.

Maneuvering so now he was standing in front of Dean, green eyes staring down.

"Dean, I'm-I'm so sorry," mind racing, Castiel did the only thing he could think of. Slowly stepping forward, arms wrapping around Dean's neck to bring him into a hug.

Dean tensed under him, feeling his breathing pick up.

"I'm sorry," Castiel repeated over and over, burying his face into Dean's neck.

They stood like that for who knows how long, when Castiel felt hands on his back, fisting the jacket he wore.

A small drop of water on his neck gave Castiel enough to relief to hold the man tighter.

The tears kept flowing and Castiel held him. He will never allow anyone he cared about to do something like this again. Two years to get info. To get caught purposefully. And to lose a man for no reason!


	5. Paintball Revenge

“He really showed up,” Sam breathed out, disbelief and laughter in his voice. Dean side-eyed his brother as he loaded up his paintball gun.   
  
“Who?” turning his gaze in the direction his brother was looking. A cold spike fear when his attention was brought to the man getting out of the car across the parking lot. “Did you invite him?!” Dean asked suddenly, equally pissed off and thinking of hiding.   
  
“What? Of course not. But he’s best friends with Jess,” Sam said in an all the amused voice.   
  
“Dude-I-no-I can’t be here with him,”   
  
“I’m pretty sure after that nasty break up, and the years in between, have cooled his jets,” Sam reasoned in his lawyer voice. Which made matters worse when Dean accidentally looked back over to make eye contact with said man. Whose eyes narrowed in anger.   
  
“Y-yeah. He is totally over it.” Dean answered, slowly moving away from his brother. “This was supposed to be a fun bachelor’s party of paintball and now I’m going to be running for my life,”   
  
-   
  
Dean was grumbling to himself as he walked through the terrain, aggravated that his own brother chose his ex to be on his team. But at the same time, he didn’t want Cas to be on his team. Either way, Dean was screwed.   
  
He glanced around his surroundings, hearing the distant fire of the paintball guns with people crying out. Probably the ones who weren’t wearing enough padding.   
  
Hearing a twig snapping in the distance had Dean raising his paintball gun, pointing it in the direction of the sound. When he didn’t see anything, he breathed a sigh of relief, placing the gun against a nearby tree, lifting the helmet off his head.   
  
He wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat at the foot of the tree.   
  
After they decided who was hiding and who was hunting, Dean’s team burst into the forest to hide, with himself getting as far as he could.   
He had the bottle of water to his lips when something whizzed by his head. The sound of something popping of a paintball making contact with the bark of the tree had him ducking for cover, his water bottle dropping and splashing everywhere.   
  
Paintball gun raised to take in his surroundings, heart nearly stopping when he took in the figure walking towards him.   
  
Their weapon raised in his direction, finger on the trigger, it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.   
  
“Cas, stop!” Dean shouted when a few more pellets were popping near his feet and head. Said man did not stop, firing bullet after bullet at Dean, not letting up until he was standing above the man with the barrel of the gun pointed down at him.   
  
“Easy-easy, Cas!” Dean shouted, hands up in a sign of defeat. Eyes tightly shut, face cringing away from the gun, he waited for the much-anticipated shot.   
  
Pop pop pop   
  
Dean opened one eye, looking up at his assailant, the gun pointed away from his head. Looking in the direction of the gun, he saw 3 exploded green pellets of paint near his head.    
  
“Are you trying to kill me!” Dean all but shouted at the man, hands up in an ‘i surrender’ gesture.   
  
“More like maim,”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Injure or severely hurt you,” Cas’ gravelly voice answered, muffled slightly by the helmet he wore. The trench coat and suit he normally wore were gone, replaced by black sweats and a gray long-sleeved shirt with paintball armor on all the essential areas.   
  
“I know what it means, I jus-”   
  
“Payback, Dean,” his voice rough, the only time Dean heard it like that was when…   
  
Shaking his head of those thoughts.   
  
“I know… and we didn’t exactly leave off on the right foot-”   
  
“You dumped me-”   
  
“I know-”   
  
“And you lied to me…” Castiel trailed off, his voice getting softer with each word, hurt clear in each tone.   
  
Dean felt his heart drop as he watched Cast remove his helmet, that dropping sensation turning into a full knock out. He didn’t have the same youthful appearance when they were younger, now, now the man before him looked like he was a chiseled god. The five o’clock shadow, the soft blue eyes now dark with anger directed towards him, and his raven hair sticking in every direction from the helmet and sweat.   
  
“I-I didn-” He was silenced when the gun was trained on him once again, a paintball exploding right near his crotch. “Fine, yes, I lied.” he started, watching Cas’ jaw tighten at the admission.   
  
“I lied and I hurt you more than I could possibly imagine.”   
  
“Funny how you apologize with a paintball gun pointed at you and still not mean it,”   
  
“I do! I really do!” Dean defended when Castiel brought the barrel in front of his face. “L-look. I know that I was an ass the way we broke up, but my Dad found out.”   
  
“I already know this-”   
  
“But I didn’t want to break up with you,” Dean managed to get in, watching Castiel squint his eyes in confusion. “I didn’t. I swear. I loved being with you.” He watched something flash across Castiels’ eyes, which urged him to continue.   
  
Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he put his hands down to the floor to help himself get up. Slowly rising to his full height, Castiel’s gun now pointed at his chest.   
  
“That day, I had realized how much I wanted to be with you.” Dean started, fumbling for his words. He hated these chick flick moments. But it’s either man up or get a face full of paintball pellets. “I had planned to tell you this but my dad stopped me, threatening to disown me, the works. Thinking back on it now, I should have told him to go pound sand and left.”   
  
He watched as Castiel slowly lower the gun at each admission.   
  
“I was naive. And...and I know I was a coward for avoiding you afterward,”   
  
“Please,” Watching Castiel’s eyes soften as he spoke. “Please don’t mess with me right now,”    
  
“I’m not,” he said, taking a bold step closer, Castiel taking a step back with his hand out. The one that wasn’t holding the gun.   
  
“D-Dean, I don’t think you understand. After you broke up with me, I haven’t dated anyone since,” which struck Dean square in the chest, he couldn’t say the same. He went right back to women after that, but none of them held a light to how he felt when he was with Castiel.   
  
“I promise,” Dean tried again, taking a step forward, luckily Castiel didn’t move. A warmth spreading through Dean, making him feel bolder by reaching a hand out to cup the man’s cheek. “I’m not messing with you. I’m serious. About this,” while rubbing a thumb, relief when Cas moved into the touch. “And...if you’re willing… I’d like to try again,”   



	6. Knock Out!

He could hear the crowd going nuts through the cement walls. The Boo’s and Cheer’s as the spectacle going down before them. He rolled his neck and started rocking from one foot to the other.  
  
“Dean!” pausing in his warm-up, he turned in the direction of the familiar voice, a smile spreading across his face when he saw him.  
  
“Sammy! Man, I am glad to see you,”  
  
“And miss this? Yeah, nothing would stop me from seeing you win,” the oldest brother smirked. Holding an arm out, they entered the waiting room, finding the closest folding chairs to sit down on. Dean checked his hand wraps again out of nervousness.  
  
“Well don’t jinx me-”  
  
“With seven wins-”  
  
“But 3 losses, mind you,” The younger brother stared at him with a stern face before a smile broken through. “I’ll try my hardest with this one. A catchweight at 190”  
  
“You go this,”  
  
“Dean, you’re up!” Bobby’s voice called out from the doorway, disrupting any further conversation between the two. The brothers stood. Dean placing his mouthpiece in as they walked out and down the hall to the entrance of the arena. Bobby and Garth were already there waiting for him.  
  
Both wearing gloves, Garth holding the kit with all the medical necessities and the water bottle.  
  
“Not much of a pep talk when all I have to tell ya is to do everything I call out,” The oldest of the four said as he clapped Dean on the back.  
  
Dean smiled around the mouthpiece, Sam wishing him luck before leaving to find his seat, just before the door opened to lead him and his corner team to the ring.  
  
As they made there way down the path, “Ramble on” by Led Zepplin blasted over the speakers as his entrance music. The crowd roared around him as he got to the referee halted him to check for his mouthpiece, cup check, and the rest of him for any other things that might break the rules.  
  
Garth stepped in the apply the vaseline to his face as one of the officials went over the rules they already briefed him on in the waiting area. Once all that was done he was allowed to enter the cage, the crowd cheered louder.  
  
The gate closed and locked behind him, spurring the adrenaline inside that this was really happening. His eyes finally landing on his opponent before him when the cheering dulled when the referee stood in the middle, the announcer holding up the microphone.  
  
“Fighting out of the blue corner, weighing in at 195, all the way from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, a winning streak of 6 and 2, Bennnnnnnt Lafitte!” the man across from him raised his arms, turning around to acknowledge the crowd.  
  
“And in the red corner,” The announcer cut through the all the cheering, silencing them so he could continue. “Weighing in at 194. Fighting from right here from our town of Lawrence, Kansas, with a winning steak of 7 and 3, Deaaaaaan Winchester!”

-

“Fuck!” Dean panted out, sitting on the stool Garth provided after the bell rang indicating the end of the second round.  
  
This Benny guy was a beast!  
  
“Dean,” green eyes shifted towards the source, his head a little woozy from the hits, to find Bobby right next to him.  
  
“Keep your hands up, Boy. You’re tiring him out with those kicks. Just don’t let him take you down,” The warning bell rang, signaling the cornermen to leave. The ice pack Garth had on Dean’s back disappeared, causing his muscles to ache at the loss.  
  
A quick squirt of water into his mouth before they disappeared through the cage door.  
  
Ding-Ding  
  
-  
  
“Dean….Dean!”  
  
Hmm

  
“He’s conscience,” an unfamiliar voice said through the darkness.  
  
“Ah,” Dean half cried out half whined when a light blasted through the darkness. He moved his head away, closing his eyes away from the blinding light. Only to groan at the pain pulsing through his head.  
  
“His eyes aren’t dilated, so that’s good”  
  
Dean, peeked his eye open, blinking until the fuzziness cleared so he was able to see clearly.  
  
The first thing he realized was that he was laying out on a stretcher, standing around him was Bobby, Garth, Sam, and one other person who wore the Medic uniform. A blue shirt with the emblems sewn on with the stethoscope around his neck, wearing gloves that were holding the railing of the stretcher he was on.  
  
“Make sure he drinks plenty of water, limits any physical activity for a while, eats and sleeps,” Dean’s attention zeroing in on the voice. It was deep, gravelly and tickled a spot deep down in Dean’s gut.  
  
“Hey there,” Dean mumbled out, attempting a smile to the man.  
  
“He doesn’t have a concussion,” the man said with a smile, looking down at Dean.  
  
“Good, how do you feel, boy?” Bobby’s voice cut through Dean’s gaze, turning sluggishly towards the man.  
  
“Like an anvil dropped on my head,” was his reply.  
  
“Well, that’s what you get for letting him take you down, throwing punches and elbows at you til the ref finally decided to intervene,”  
  
Dean just closed his eyes, dropping his head back onto the comfy stretcher, groaning at the realization that he lost.  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Sammy’s voice pipped up, Dean opening his eyes to look at his brother. “Benny fights at 205, the Light Heavy Weight division. You usually fight at the Middle Weight division-”  
  
“Not the point Sam, I’ve been training longer than him-”  
  
“And he’s used to fighting bigger and tough guys than you.” Bobby disrupted Dean, who huffed like a child who didn’t get his way.  
  
He heard a chuckle beside him, turning his head to take in the medic beside him. Messy black hair, fair skin with light scruff. But when those eyes were on Dean, he felt like he was pinned under those eyes. He’d probably let the man do anything to him if he wanted.   
  
“I’ve seen a lot of fights, but if you hadn’t thrown that kick, there was a good chance you could have won by points. You were catching him on those hooks and knees but the moment you back off for that second…” he trailed off.  
  
Be still Dean’s beating heart.  
  
“Exactly,” Bobby agreed, “I like this guy. Probably the only Medic I’ve seen that knows anything about the MMA.” Giving Dean’s leg a quick pat, he looked towards Garth. “Anyways, we’re gonna grab our stuff from the locker room,” and with that, they left, leaving Sam, the Medic, and Dean.  
  
“You wanna go grab a beer?” Dean asked out of nowhere, his gaze still on the medic.  
  
The man laughed, shaking his head before looking towards Sam.  
  
“Smooth Dean.” Sam chastised.  
  
“You know it,” Giving a wobbly grin, glancing at his brother then back.  
  
“How about you give it a day or two to recover, then we’ll talk.” The man said while pulling something out of his breast pocket.  
  
“How will I be able to do that if I don-” He was stopped when the man ripped the paper and handed it to Sam.  
  
“Here’s my number,”  
  
Bold. Dean likes that.  
  
“What’s your name then?”  
  
“Castiel.”


	7. Buzz Killer

“Shut up!” Dean said stubbornly, crossing his arms, glaring at the man before him who was laughing hysterically.

“I-I’m sorry,”

“If you were you’d shut up,” Dean’s face heating up, embarrassed about the whole thing already.

“If we can’t laugh at how terrible the sex was, when can we?” Castiel questioned, taking the man’s hand to kiss it.

Dean grumbled, not truly ok with this being his worst performance ever. Of course, Cas had said he just wasn’t into it.

Or even the charlie horse Dean had got in the middle of it.


	8. Bacon

How Castiel isn't appalled by how Dean Winchester eats is amazes him.  
  
Stuffing his face enough to make him and his cheeks look like a chipmunk.  
  
When they woke up Sunday morning, Dean had decided they should go to breakfast on the beach.  
  
Now, Castiel is not overly fond of the beach, but...it did sound like fun.  
  
An hour later found the two sitting at a quaint little breakfast spot, the breeze was blowing like crazy that fine morning. Luckily the place was indoors.  
  
So that's where they are now, Castiel sipping his coffee, having already finished his meal. He was watching Dean devour his whatever it was called. It had BLT in the name.  
  
Piles of Bacon, Boston Lettuce, Fried Green Tomato, Horseradish Cream and an Over Easy Egg Stacked High atop Fresh Thick Cut Challah Bread from what Castiel read after Dean ordered it. With a side of bacon of course.  
  
Dean saying something about being a 'Meat Man'.  
  
As he was munching his way through the second half of the sandwich, he noticed that Dean had knocked the plate of bacon. A piece looking like it was about to fall off.  
  
Reaching over, Castiel pushed it back onto the plate, not realizing Dean was watching him.  
  
"Aww, Thanks Cas," he managed out through a mouthful of food. "You literally saved my Bacon,"


	9. God's Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is, but I couldn't sleep until I wrote it. It's based on this song: https://youtu.be/gNarAFhOw1I

_ Right outside of this one church town _

_ There's a gold dirt road to a whole lot of nothin' _

_ Got a deed to the land, but it ain't my ground  _

The flames licked the building as he stared in horror. He slowly sank to his knees the ground wet from the rain. The screams had faded but he was...he was speechless. But overall...he was too late.

_ This is God's country _

_He couldn’t save them._

_ We pray for rain, and thank Him when it's fallen _

_ 'Cause it brings a grain and a little bit of money _

_ We put it back in the plate _

_ I guess that's why they call it God's country _

He fell forward onto his hands, fingers burying into the ground as he used it to ground himself. This, he glanced up, this shouldn’t have happened.

_ I saw the light in the sunrise _

_ Sittin' back in a 40 on the muddy riverside _

_ Gettin' baptized in holy water and 'shine _

_ With the dogs runnin' _

He couldn’t contain the tears as they fell. This building was his responsibility. His flock. He failed them. All because he couldn’t bring himself to follow a direct order.

_ Saved by the sound of the been found _

_ Dixie whistled in the wind, that'll get you Heaven bound _

_ The Devil went down to Georgia but he didn't stick around _

_ This is God's country _

A chuckle floated through the air, cutting through the sound of rain and the creaking of wood as it became ash. Snapping his head up, he caught sight of a dark figure within the flames, a stark contrast from the orange and yellows of the fire that roared around them.

_ We turned the dirt and worked until the week's done _

_ We take a break and break bread on Sunday _

_ And then do it all again _

_ 'Cause we're proud to be from God's country (yeah, yeah) _

It was his fault, of course. He let this all happen. He wanted to scream into the heaven’s, to curse the man himself about why this had to happen. He didn’t want to kill anyone. Let alone...

_ I saw the light in the sunrise _

_ Sittin' back in a 40 on the muddy riverside _

_ Gettin' baptized in holy water and 'shine _

_ With the dogs runnin' _

He truly believed what he was doing right but it all fell apart. Those people...they were innocent! The crunching ahead of him alerted him that he was coming.

_ Saved by the sound of the been found _

_ Dixie whistled in the wind, that'll get you Heaven bound _

_ The Devil went down to Georgia but he didn't stick around _

_ This is God's country (yeah) _

“Castiel,” words like silk, familiar. A shudder through his body when the memories of his name being whispered into his ear in that same tone. Deep, full of lust as they lay together in the throws of passion.

He couldn’t bring his eyes up, opting to sit back on his heels, hands clenched into fists on his thighs. Keeping his gaze downwards, like a good soldier. Accepting his new fate. He failed those he cared about and now he’s going to take the repercussion with his dignity still somewhat intact.

God's country he thought bitterly when a pair of boots came into his line of site.

_ I don't care what my headstone reads _

_ Or what kind of pinewood box I end up in _

_ When it's my time, lay me six feet deep _

_ In God's country (yeah, yeah) _

The ambiance of the rain and fire muffling any other noise, including the sound of shoes stopping just at his knees, briefly catching a glimpse of that tanned skin, feeling a finger under his chin, lifting his head.

He wanted to close his eyes, another act of defiance that he could add to his list. He also did not want to witness the black that filled what were the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. Knowing he’d let this happen. Knowing...that he was supposed to kill this man before any of this was supposed to happen.

_ I saw the light in the sunrise _

_ Sittin' back in a 40 on the muddy riverside _

_ Gettin' baptized in holy water and 'shine _

_ With the dogs runnin' _

_ Saved by the sound of the been found _

_ Dixie whistled in the wind, that'll get you Heaven bound _

_ The devil went down to Georgia but he didn't stick around _

_ This is God's country (God's country) _

“Dean.”

“He confesses,” he started, bringing the blade in his hand into view. “How long he’s looked for a place to worship and,” he squatted to Castiel’s height, a smirk on his face. “I’ve put him on his knees,”


	10. To Spicy for the Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to make dinner for Date Night. Let's see how that turns out.

He scanned his phone, nodding to himself to confirm that he had the ingredients he believed he had at home. The light turned green, where he abruptly put his phone down to make his way home.

  
Unlocking the door and opening it to an empty apartment, he smiled. Cas should be home in four hours. Plenty of time to get what he had planned for date night.   
  
Of course. When it comes to planning a meal, you should always double check your ingredients when you  _ are _ home. And making sure nothing is already expired.   
  
Instead of going out to three different stores looking for yeast.   
  
A commodity that appears to not be in stock at this moment in time.   
  
Dean sighed irritably after getting into the car, glancing at the clock on his phone.   
  
4:20pm.

‘Great, I only have an hour and forty minutes til Cas gets home,’ He opened the internet in search of a quicker bread recipe. Figuring that if the yeast was a year old, it should still work...right?

Another important detail is to read the entire recipe.   
  
Because marinating takes some time.

Dean stared in utter shock, his hands covered in bread dough, staring at the recipe for dinner. Only a portion of the marinade was made and the time was 5:00.   
  
“It’ll have to work,” he muttered, mixing the bread dough. Adding flour as he went. Getting frustrated that he can’t do this one hand, opting for two. Both hands are completely covered in the sticky substance.   
  
Once it finally became less sticky, he covered it with a towel and placed the bowl above the oven as it preheated, to rise.   
  
Turning to the incomplete marinade, he added the garlic, bay leaves, paprika, cumin, coriander, black pepper with a pinch of allspice, and cloves to the white and red wine vinegar.   
  
At Least he had the forethought to cut the chicken into chunks as he added the uncooked meat to the bag with the marinade.   
  
Glancing at the clock, 5:15.   
  
At least he can let it marinade for the time being. Especially since Cas likes to take a shower after he gets home.    
  
Focusing on the task at hand, the beeper for the dough went off, bringing him back from his thoughts on a very naked boyfriend in the shower.   
  
Shaking his head, he took a swig of his beer before removing the towel.   
  
He wanted to jump for joy at how well the bread had risen, despite the expiration date.   
  
Dumping the contents onto the floured pan, a sense of dread filled him when the dough was still sticking to the bowl.   
  
“I got this,” he repeated, one hand finding the flour that was on the opposite side of the counter. Opening it to spread some of its contents onto the dough. One hand kneading the flour into it, washing and drying his hands again. Placing the towel onto the bread to let it rest, just in case it needs it. Twenty more minutes will be fine.   
  
Hell, this is the first time he’s making it. Why not.   
  
He looked around the kitchen, trying to get his bearings on what to do next.

  
The sauce.   
  
It took him a bit of his precious time to find the four red chili peppers. Cutting them open, removing the stems and seeds.   
  
Throwing out the seeds and stems but then finding out you need those said seeds. O'well. Dumping garlic, oil, lemon, and salt into the chopped up chili peppers, pureeing them in the handheld blender.   
  
The bright orange color ran up the sides and Dean had to use every fiber of his being not to touch his face.   
  
He forgot to wear gloves when chopping the peppers. A mistake he realized when he touched his lips. The dull burn is still ever-present as he added more olive oil. The slow-burning that managed to get under his nail and a cut he never realized was there.   
  
The timer went off, alerting him to the bread situation.   
  
Taking another swig of his beer, he uncovered the bread. It looked no different, just a little plumper.   
  
“Good luck,” he told it as it went in, the timer set for another 20 minutes. The clock read 5:45.   
  
Pushing the mess that was all over the table, he pulled out the George foreman. Spraying it down and locating the bag with the chicken.   
  
They sizzled after the grilled was fully heated, closing the lid, breathing a sigh of relief as he rubbed at his eye.  
  
“Fuck!” he cried out, finding a towel to smash into his face as the burning sensation pulsed.   
  
“Dean?” a voice called out. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Y-yeah,” he managed out, once he got his bearings while keeping his eyes closed. “Chili peppers,” he mumbled through the towel. “I’ll be fine, go take your shower. Dinner will be ready then,”   
  
He turned once the pain edged away enough for him to finally open his eyes.   
  
Forgot to score the bread!  
  
Opening the oven door, the bread looked halfway done. But he wasn’t able to score the loaf unless he cut into the bread. And of course, forgetting to cover the top with an egg wash. Finding an olive oil spray instead and sprinkled the top with rosemary.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t need help,” Cas’ voice questioned as he rounded the corner. He wasn’t in his work attire anymore. Instead, it was his loose-fitting flannel pj’s bottoms and one of Dean’s faded t-shirts.   
  
“Nah, I’m just about finished,” He said with a wink towards Cas as the man took a seat at their small two-seater table. Dean was just spreading the sauce onto the chicken, turning it orange.   
  
Also, not quite sure it was supposed to be that color. Anyways, he found the mayo, deciding he was going to just mix the sauce with it instead of making the whole thing. The bread was cooling over the oven.   
  
He somehow managed to get everything plated. Figuring out that the corn was the easiest thing out of the whole thing!   
  
A pot of water and cook it.   
  
The bread came out a little doughy but acceptable to eat. Dipped in the olive oil and seasoning made it better.   
  
“What is this called?” Castiel asked after taking a bite, contemplating the flavor. Digging into another piece and dipping it into the mayo-sauce.   
  
“Piri Piri Chicken,”   
  
“It’s delicious,” Castiel complimented, cutting up the rest of his piece of chicken into smaller pieces.   
  
Dean can feel himself beaming, proud of what he was able to accomplish. Despite not having all the ingredients for some of it.   
  
He took a fork full, enjoying the spice. He could only imagine how much better it will be when it sits with the sauce overnight. Maybe next time, he’ll read through the entire recipe and plan ahead. And wear gloves next time when dealing with peppers. No matter how much washing he’ll be doing, the stuff burns!   
  
“So what’s for dessert?”   
  
Dean gave a playful glare to Castiel’s smirk after he told the man about his misadventures in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is from American Dad


	11. Shopping Cart Adventures

It was an unusual habit, to say the least. A grown man insisting on sitting in the shopping cart as they picked up groceries.  
  
Something they do on the weekends to restock.   
  
Dean claimed it’s because the carts are big enough. Castiel thinks otherwise as he has to maneuver and shift the items around him.   
  
There was an instance where Castiel had the man completely covered with groceries. He was nonchalant about the whole thing, handing items to Dean to figure out where to place it.   
  
But now, Castiel stared at the man. Trying to understand what he had just said.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
Dean just smiled, indicating to the empty shopping cart.   
  
“Why don’t you give it a try sitting in the cart this time.”   
  
“I’m good,” Castiel started, moving around his boyfriend to grab hold of the bars in order to start pushing. He was stopped before he could move it.   
  
“Why not? It’s fun,”   
  
“Because I’m not 5,” was his easy response, wondering why of all times it was being brought up.    
  
“C’mon Cas, try it once. If you don’t like it, we go back to-”   
  
“You acting like a five-year-old?”   
  
Dean beamed at his boyfriend, unashamed at the statement.   
  
After much back and forth, Castiel was  _ reluctant _ to use Dean’s hand to get into the shopping cart.   
  
Admittedly, it was uncomfortable. The metal hurt, he felt cramped, even though the cart was huge. But as the time went by, turning down the third aisle, he was starting to like being carted around.   
  
And he agreed, the view wasn’t too bad. Watching Dean’s profile as the man searched for specific items on the list. The little smiles Castiel would get every now and again.   
  
“Not so bad, is it?” Dean mused halfway through.   
  
“Not entirely,” he replied, moving a couple of items around to be more comfortable.   
  
“Good, cuz we’re about to speed through this aisle,” he said, placing one leg on the cart and the other began pushing faster and faster before Castiel could stop him.   
  
“Dean!”


	12. Lisa Doesn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Songfic, mainly, the words were changed and that's all.
> 
> based on the song "Scotty doesn't know"

**“Lisa Doesn’t Know”**

Lisa doesn't know that Dean and me

Do it in my van every Sunday

He tells her He's in church but

He doesn't go

Still He's on his knees and

Lisa doesn't know  
  


Oh Lisa doesn't know oh

So don't tell Lisa

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

(So don't tell Lisa!)  
  


Dean says He's out shoppin'

But He's under me

And I'm not stoppin' 'cause

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

So don't tell Lisa

Lisa doesn't know oh

(Don't tell Lisa!)  
  


I can't believe she's so trustin'

While I'm right behind you thrustin'

Dean's got her on the phone

And He's tryin' not to moan

It's a three way call

And she knows nothin', nothin'

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Don't tell Lisa 'cause

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know oh

So don't tell Lisa

We'll put on a show

Everyone'll go

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know oh

The parking lot, why not

It's so cool when you're on top

His front lawn, in the snow

Life is so hard 'cause

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

I did him on her birthday

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Don't tell Lisa

Lisa doesn't know oh

Lisa will know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa's gotta know

I'm gonna tell Lisa

Gonna tell her myself

Lisa has to know

Lisa has to know

Lisa has to

Lisa has to

Lisa has to go

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know (Don't Tell Lisa!)

Lisa doesn't know  


Lisa doesn't know (Don't Tell Lisa, Lisa doesn't know)

Lisa doesn't

Lisa doesn't

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa doesn't know

Lisa's gotta go


	13. Cherry Stem

“I don’t understand,” was all Castiel could say as Dean pulled the tied cherry stem from his month after some time. Probably a minute or two?   
  
“If you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue, it means you’re a good kisser,”   
  
Castiel squinted his eyes, looking down at his untouched milkshake.   
  
“I’ve never heard of that,”   
  
“Well, now you have,” Dean smiled, leaning down to suck down some of his chocolate milkshake.   
  
Castiel picked up the cherry from his shake, staring at the chocolate covering it.   
  
“I actually heard quite different, actually,” he said instead, taking off the stem and popping it in his mouth.   
  
“Oh? Do tell,” the green-eyed man asked, watching his boyfriend. His eyes widened when the man pulled the perfectly tied knot from his mouth after ten seconds.   
  
“I heard it means you give good blow jobs,”   
  
Castiel has never seen Dean’s face that red before.


	14. I'll Be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is, but it came to mind when I first heard the song. It's relatively dark but its also a song fic

Dean stared in confusion and terror at the mass of crows before him. There had to be hundreds of them, scattered on the grassy terrain before him. Some cawing or flapping their wings in agitation. Each one looking at him with those dark eyes.  
  
“What the hell?” ducking out of the way as one randomly decided to fly at him.  
  
“Lovely, isn’t it?” a low and daunting voice called out from behind him. Dean went to turn towards the source, stopped only when he felt arms wrap around his midsection.  
  
“They’re here for you.” The voice closer, feeling their breath on his ear.  
  
“Wha-” he stuttered out, feeling something firm press to his back, the hands slowly roaming up and down his chest. The back of his mind was telling him to tear the hands away and look towards the source, but he was frozen. Paralyzed from some unseen force.  
  
“They’ve come to tear your soul into pieces and scatter it across the globe.”  
  
“Why?” was the only thing Dean could utter when he saw the crows inching their way anxiously towards him.  
  
“When there’s a truly wicked soul causing havoc on mankind they pounce on the opportunity to rip that person to...shreds” a small chuckle, the air tickling his ear.  
  
“But I can save you,” he can feel teeth gently grazing his ear lobe, followed by something wet tracing the shell of it.  
  
“All you have to do...is to give yourself...over to me,” each pause, the hands roaming his chest slid lower and lower.  
  
 _I thought I saw the devil  
_ _This morning  
  
_ Hands began to unbutton his shirt, muttering words to soothe that slowly spread throughout his body.  
  
 _Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue  
  
_ “So good,” the words purred in his ear, their hands sliding over his naked torso.  
  
 _With the warning  
_ _To help me see myself clearer  
_ _I never meant to start a fire  
  
_ Images of the previous night flashed through in his mind.  
  
Closing his eyes to block the thoughts, he could still see the blood on his hands.  
  
 _I never meant to make you bleed  
  
_ A sick sense of satisfaction crept in, the screams echoing in his mind as he felt lips press to his neck, traveling down to the back of his neck.  
  
 _I'll be a better man today  
_ _I'll be good, I'll be good  
  
_ She was a nice lady, someone who had been speaking with him for a while. Charming, witty but an over all sucker for him and his looks.  
  
 _And I'll love the world, like I should  
_ _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
  
_ He said that this was the last one.  
  
 _For all of the time  
  
_ Even though he said that for all of them.  
  
 _That I never could  
_ _My past has tasted bitter  
_ _For years now  
  
_ "Let go,” the voice soothed, feeling a hand on his throat, turning it as he felt something sharp graze his neck. “You’re mine now,”  
  
 _So I wield an iron fist  
_ _Grace is just weakness  
_ _Or so I've been tol  
_ _I've been cold, I've been merciless  
_ _But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
_ _Maybe I'm waking up today  
  
_ _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _And I'll love the world, like I should  
_ _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _I'll be good, I'll be good  
_ _For all of the light that I shut out  
_ __For all…


	15. Chapter 15

He didn’t know what to make of his boyfriend's unusual display.  
  
It was definitely out of the ordinary.  
  
Castiel glanced again at Dean, the way he stood there with such a stoic face despite his naked hips moving in a circular motion.  
  
His limp dick spinning, as Dean had informed him, like a helicopter.  
  
At first, Castiel was concerned that the man would injure himself, but he’s been at it for some time.  
  
He didn’t really find it amusing.  
  
Nor did him moving closer and closer and...  
  
“Dean, what are you doing?” he finally asked.  
  
“What’s it look like?”  
  
“You’re spinning your dick for your own amusement.”  
  
Dean’s entire body stopped, his dick flopping down as his face took on a saddened expression.  
  
“No…” his voice sounded dejected which had Castiel raising a brow. “I was trying to cheer you up,” he continued.  
  
Completely confused by the statement, he reached out to hold Dean’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He was at a loss for words really.  
  
“I’m sorry,” was the first thing he said. “I didn’t know,”  
  
A corner of Dean’s lips lifted, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“I read it somewhere and thought I’d give it a try,” brows pinching together in confusion, trying to understand how twirling your dick would cheer someone up.  
  
“If it’s anything, I was more concerned you were gonna hurt yourself. On another note,” he started before Dean could say anything. “I’d like to fix my misconception in my own ways,” Dean gave him a weird look, quickly changing to mischievous when Cas began to lead him to the bedroom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a quote, and I just laughed and laughed because my significant other does this.
> 
> "If he won't helicopter his dick around the room to cheer you up, you're settling,"


	16. Burrito Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean get's Castiel a Burrito Blanket out of the blue, Castiel doesn't understand it's purpose until he realizes how soft it is.

“Cas,” Dean called out, eyes scanning the apartment for his elusive boyfriend. It’s been two hours and there hasn't been a peep from the man.  
  
Checking the bedroom, even though that’s where he had just came from, nothing. Even the attached bathroom held no trace of him.  
  
The kitchen was empty, the spare bedroom held the same results.  
  
Dean was so confused. He went back to the bedroom for his phone, dialing the cell just in case Castiel had decided to run an errand. Probably told Dean and he wasn’t listening.  
  
It’s happened before.  
  
The line rang and rang until the voicemail advised him to leave a message.  
  
Hanging up before he was prompted, he looked around the living room once again.  
  
That’s when something caught his eye.  
  
Laying perfectly still, wrapped in the gift he’d gotten Castiel a couple of days ago, was the man himself.  
  
“Cas?” he questioned, moving around the couch to get a better view of the man in question. “Whatcha doing?”  
  
“I no longer wish to adult,” the words mumbled as he tucked further into the blanket. “From now on I shall remain a cozy burrito. If you need me I will be in my fluff tortilla.”  
  
Dean nearly fell over laughing, surprised, and amused by the words that the man had just spoken.  
  
“Have you been watching TikTok videos?” he asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
“I might have,”  
  
“You got room for one more in that burrito blanket?” Dean questioned, smiling wide when Castiel opened part of the blanket for him to crawl into.


End file.
